Tales of the AAA/The Quest for the Holy Grail: Chapter 10
Chapter 10: Escape from the Red Army Rob Lucci pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Are you there, Braden?", Lucci asked. "I've met up with Dapper and Shawn, but now we're being followed by the Red Army! We need an extraction!" "Didn't Esdeath say something about a dragon?", Dapper asked. "Esdeath?", Braden asked. "The Jaegers had a falling-out?" "We think so.", Dapper said. "And also hope." "The fastest person we have is Bailey, but he'll take a while to get there.", Braden said. "It's just past 5:00 where you are, correct?" "I'm pretty sure.", Shawn said. "Is it still pitch-black?", Braden asked. "It's Russia.", Dapper said. "The answer is obviously yes." "Bailey should be there in a few minutes.", Braden said. "Until then, just try to survive." "Easier said than done.", Dapper said. "Look!", Shawn said. The three were approaching a somewhat run-down apartment complex. There was a staircase leading up to the higher floors. "Excellent.", Lucci said. "If we go up there, we'll have the high ground." Shawn ran up the staircase first, then Dapper, then Lucci. When the trio got up to the second floor, they were shot at by soldiers from the Red Army. "Следовать за ними!", the commanding officer shouted. The soldiers ran up the staircase, all the while firing at the trio. The trio climbed up the staircase to the third floor, but there was a problem. The trio had reached the edge of the building. They had to jump over the fence and over a five-foot gap to land on the roof of the next building. Eric Shawn looked behind them. The soldiers from the Red Army were climbing the staircase to the second floor. Then he looked down three stories to the ground. "Uh, I think you guys should go on ahead.", Shawn said. "Ugh.", Dapper said. "You pussy." Dapper climbed onto the fence and did the jump, rolling as soon as he landed onto the roof. Lucci did the same. Shawn looked at the soldiers following them. "Come on!", Dapper shouted. "We don't have all day!" The soldiers from the Red Army started firing at Eric Shawn. Scared, Shawn climbed onto the fence. He bent his legs, ready to jump. A bullet pierced Eric Shawn in his thigh. Shawn lost his footing and fell, hitting the back of his head on the fence before falling three stories, screaming. Shawn landed on the ground, and the screaming stopped. "ERIC!!!", Dapper shouted. The soldiers began to climb the staircase to the third floor. "You bastards!", Dapper shouted. Dapper raised his pistols and attempted to fire at the soldiers, but Lucci shoved his arm down so that Dapper shot the side of the apartment complex. "We don't have time!", Lucci said. Lucci and Dapper ran away as the soldiers began to jump over the gap. They fired their SMGs at the two, but, due to plot convenience, none of their bullets hit. "Сойдите ваш ослов!", one of them shouted. "После них!" "Remind me, how long is 'a while'?", Dapper asked. "Quit complaining.", Lucci said as he and Dapper jumped onto the roof of another building. "Bailey's powers involve him teleporting anywhere that it's dark. He'll be here before long." "Until then, what do we do about those guys?", Dapper asked, pointing with his thumb to the soldiers. At that moment, a huge block of ice formed around the soldiers. The ice block shattered, revealing Esdeath walking along the rooftop. "I knew you would need some help.", Esdeath said. Esdeath pulled out a small whistle from her left breast pocket. She blew it, but no sound came out. Within a couple of seconds, Esdeath's dragon flew into view. It roared, then landed on top of the building. "Need a ride?", Esdeath asked. #### Esdeath, Lucci, and Dapper were riding in the sky on the back of Esdeath's dragon. Esdeath was looking down at the ground, checking to see if Bailey had arrived in the Soviet Union. "ESDEATH!!!", a voice shouted. Esdeath, Lucci, and Dapper looked beneath them to see Bailey. He jumped off the rooftop, his sword pointed towards Esdeath's dragon. "Bailey, wait!", Lucci and Dapper shouted simultaneously. "Why?!", Bailey asked, stopping in midair. "Esdeath's with us!", Lucci shouted. "We're working together!", Dapper shouted. "Since when?", Bailey asked. "Until the man that killed Tatsumi is himself killed...", Esdeath said, "...I will work alongside the American Anime Association." Bailey stood flabbergasted for a second. "Alright. Whatever.", Bailey said. "But if I find out this is a trick, I will kill you." Esdeath simply smiled. "I look forward to it.", she said. "Now, I need to get you guys back to the States.", Bailey said. "Braden's been waiting for you guys." Bailey unsheathed his Zanpakutō from the obi sash at his waist. He positioned it towards the shadow from a building on the ground. A portal opened up, and on the other side was Shōnen District in Admin City. "A portal?!", Esdeath asked. "If you want to get back to the United States, you must fly through that portal.", Bailey said. "Hang on, boys.", Esdeath said. Without warning, Esdeath's dragon took a sharp dive towards the portal, flying through it in no less than five seconds. Bailey, using Flash Step, managed to catch up with them before closing the portal. "We're here.", Bailey said. "Shōnen District." To be continued... Category:Tales of the AAA Category:Moderate Category:Rapids' Stuff